Revenge
by acnologia07
Summary: 3 years after that fateful night at Hogwarts. It was raining today. I looked down and saw the grave. Beside me there was a women crying. In my hand was a letter. 'Dear Ron'


**Revenge**

**This is set after Voldemort's death. There are a few changes like Ron, Hermione and Harry have all become Aurar's. Plus none of them are married yet.**

**3 years after that fateful night at Hogwarts.**

It was raining today. I looked down and saw the grave. Beside me there was a women crying. In my hand was a letter. 'Dear Ron'

**A week prior**

"What the hell Ron? You did it again!"

Harry and Ron had rented an apartment together. In a word the place was a garbage dump. Well I guess that's 2 words. There was pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. Clothes were everywhere. There were food cans on the floor. They only time the place looked inhabitable was when Hermione came to try and clean up this catastrophe. Every time she'd fail however it was an impossible job. To complete the feat on your own, was like climbing Mount Everest in nothing but your underwear.

"Bloody hell?! Trust me you didn't need that promotion. As long as you have Hermione and me you don't need to get that job. Anyway it's in Birmingham, that's over 2 hours away!"

Harry was about to retort to what Ron had said when his phone rang.

"I'll sort you out later Ron!" Harry picked up his phone. "Yes?" He couldn't tone down the annoyance in his voice.

"Did he do it again?" It was a girl's voice on the other end of the phone. Hermione's voice. "You know Harry you can't shout at Ron, when you do the same thing too. Not only with him but with me too. Anyway, come to the bar across the road immediately. We need to tell Ron today. No complaining just bring him." Hermione hang up the phone.

Harry was stunned. "I know it's a stupid question because it was probably Hermione. But who was that on the phone?" Ron asked, he needed to keep calm and act normal. Harry had forgotten their little conversation before the phone rang. And he'd like to keep it that way.

"Hmm? Yeah it was Hermione. She wants to…"

"She wants to…?" Ron prompted.

_Harry: What is she thinking? Telling Ron. It's just going to end all our relationships with him._

"… She wants to meet us at the Bar downstairs. Right now" Harry informed.

They looked around their 'apartment' to find any half decent clothing, that didn't smell bad. Clothes that smelt of booze was fine, since they were going to a bar.

Harry found dark blue jeans and had borrowed Ron's blue shirt. Whereas Ron wore jeans with his black 'I love me but I love you more, girl' top.

After getting dressed they left the apartment. Ron was getting suspicious because, even though he didn't want Harry to remember their conversation, he knew Harry should've brought it up by now.

They entered the buildings lift, without uttering a single word. They silently walked by each other's side, to the Bar. If you were an onlooker, that didn't know any better, you would have thought they didn't know each other and just happened to be walking in the same direction.

Harry was the first to enter the bar. Ron followed after him.

"Hey guys! Over here!" They heard the familiar voice come over from the right of them. Hermione was right in the corner of the bar, so it took a while to reach her.

When Ron and Harry did, they sat opposite from Hermione. She gave Harry a look saying 'keep your mouth shut or you are dead'.

"Why did you call us here Hermione?" Ron inquired, not noticing her facial expressions.

"Well lately, how we've been treating each other's love and work life is ridiculous. If anyone of us gets a promotion, the other two try and get rid of it. If I find a love interest both of you come and scare him off. Then I do the same to you. This isn't friendship anymore, it's selfish! And sometimes I think they're revenge attacks."

Harry took a sigh of relief.

_Harry: she's not going to tell him._

"I have found us all jobs. It will separate us allowing us a chance to have a life outside the three of us." Hermione finished, and waited for the response of the two men in front of her.

"You mean we aren't friends anymore?" Ron stood up out of rage.

"No that isn't what I …" Hermione tried to defend herself.

"No that is what you mean! You are going to destroy our friendship just because of some stupid issues?"

"Stupid issues?! I'm talking about our lives! Our future! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hermione too stood up. It was so abrupt the table shook and her beverage fell.

Harry got up to try and calm them down however their anger and focus was to each other. He couldn't get into the fight to stop it. It was like trying to break through a brick wall with your bare hands. Harry just stood there waiting for one of them to acknowledge he was there and open a door to let him past the wall, they had created.

"If you want to leave then go! But you can't break my bonds with Harry!" Ron looked at Harry for encouragement. He didn't receive any.

"Oh so when you say separate all three of us, you actually mean me." He left the Bar kicking chairs down and shoving people out the way.

"That didn't turn out the way I hoped." Hermione sat down. She put her head in the palm of her hand.

Harry got up and sat beside Hermione. "It would have probably been easier if you just told him the truth about us."

Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You know him he'd probably try and destroy our wedding day. I mean our relationship with him is nice and all but it can't last forever."

"I know what you mean." Harry comforted Hermione.

**A week later**

"NOO! WHY? WHY DID YOU DIE?" The women beside me screamed.

I bent down, placing the letter on my best friend's grave. I set fire to it. On the letter it had written 'Dear Ron'. Hermione told me to burn it.

She thinks that I haven't read it yet. She was wrong. I read it over 100 times. Every time making me even angrier then the last time I read it. Burning it gave me a sense of relief. So did another action I did.

Hermione was the one crying beside me she placed flowers on the grave. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I pulled her up.

"Come on Hermione we should go." I told her.

She didn't reply but she didn't resist either. I pulled her close and tightly hugged her. Her face was in my chest.

A smirk appeared on my face. Marry Hermione? I'd first kill you, than let that happen.

"Please let's go. I can't stay here much longer."

As we left the cemetery, I looked over my shoulder once more. The grave read

'Harry Potter, a dear friend and a promising aurar rests here. Born 31st July 1980. Passed away 2nd March 2001.'

He died 2 days ago, everyone thinks it was suicide.

So long Harry.

I smiled once more and never returned to visit him again.


End file.
